


Fashion Forward

by rtaf



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fashion & Couture, M/M, Meet-Cute, Model AU, Raywood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 19:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5218787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rtaf/pseuds/rtaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan is a 31 year old model who gets the chance of a lifetime to be in a Marc Jacob's fashion show. Not only that but, he's lucky enough to meet some great friends who work backstage, including a helpful man named Ray.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fashion Forward

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like a visual aide on what Ryan and Ray are wearing then check this out! http(:)//illuminatethisstormybay(.)tumblr(.)com/post/132897696984/based-on-my-raywood-model-au-fic-in-progress

Ryan walked into the building, dark roast coffee in hand and rather large winter jacket keeping him snug. He looked around, unsure on where he was supposed to go to get ready for the afternoon and was still pretty tired, only half awake from his six am alarm.

The morning call time was nine and his two hour and forty-five minute commute included a bathroom break about halfway in. Anything to be in a Marc Jacobs show, though. He was definitely grateful for the opportunity.

"Hey," a voice said to his left and he suddenly noticed someone was beside him. He turned to face the voice and yawned. Quickly apologizing, he soon found out it wasn't a problem.

"Don't worry about it. I'm Ray and I am also not a morning person," the man said, extending a hand that Ryan shook immediately, giving him a grateful smile for understanding.

"Ryan. Nice to meet you," he replied, taking in the other's appearance. A Puerto Rican man only a few inches shorter than himself, dressed in a striped pullover hoodie, black jeans and sneakers. Must be part of the crew.

"Did you get the email?" Ray asked, only to be met with Ryan's blank expression.

"Alright, do you know where you're going or do you want some help?" Ray tried again.

Ryan quickly snapped back from his thoughts, "uh... yes please. Show me the way," he laughed, extending an arm dramatically to his right. Ray laughed, turning to walk in that direction and Ryan struggled at first to match his brisk pace.

"I like your sweater," he said, taking a sip of his coffee as he complimented the man who really looked like he ought to be in high school, still.

"Thanks, man. These jobs pay pretty well."

They turned a corner and passed two other crew members, both male. A fit redhead in a beanie pushing a lanky man with sandy hair. 

Ray gave a quick shout out to them as they strolled by. The halls were crowded with speakers and coat racks, hidden by the black tarps draped over them.

"So, how did you become a model?" Ray asked after a moment, glancing over at Ryan as he spoke.

"Mom talked me into it at age twelve," Ryan replied with a shudder, causing Ray to chuckle.

"C'mon can't be that bad. Can life ever really let you down if you've got a hot bod and lots of cash?"

Ryan thought it over for a moment, "are you saying I was hot at twelve?"

"What? No, I mean, I don't know. I meant like... now," Ray amended poorly.

"I don't know, you tell me," Ryan said in a completely normal tone that threw the other man off.

If Ray had been the one with the drink he probably would've choked, spilled or flung it around in some matter. 

Except he wasn't, so instead he ended up tripping on an extension cord. Blurting out an embarrassingly weird squealing noise as he fell.

"Oh god, are you okay?" Ryan asked, crouching down and setting his cup on the floor beside the man's head.

"M'fine," Ray said, lifting his head off the cold cement floor to watch Ryan pick up his glasses and inspect the damage.

"Here, don't move though one sec," he said, handing them back. He used his hands to gently lift and feel Ray's temple.

"Alright," Ryan said, after determining he was uninjured and his glasses intact. He stood up and helped pull Ray up with him.

They dusted off their pants and one after the other, gingerly stepped over the construction cord.

"Thanks, uh, sorry about that," Ray apologized, looking at Ryan with a sheepish grin.

Ryan waved it off, using the same hand to rub up and down Ray's back for a moment. The action sent shudders down his spine and he tried not to be obvious about it, chuckling nervously and checking his watch.

"We gotta get going," he said, starting up his pace with Ryan following behind, having to first pick up his coffee.

They finally reach the end of the hallway, a minute later. Making a sharp left and walking through a doorway.

"Here we are," Ray said, finally standing still.

"Hey, Ryan? Over here," a red haired woman shouted over, waving her arm in a "come here" motion.

"Thanks for the help, Ray. I'm sure I'll see you around again," Ryan said, a jolly grin on his face as he starting slowly walking backwards towards his makeup artist.

"For sure," Ray replied, giving Ryan a finger gun before spinning on his heel and jogging off.

He smiled to himself as he ran to check on his friends, ready to make sure everything was running smoothly.

Ryan turned in the direction he had started walking, making his way over to the chair and desk where the woman stood.

"Hi Ryan, I'm Lindsay. I'll be painting that pretty face of yours today," Lindsay greeted, smiling warmly and extending a hand to Ryan as he took a seat.

"Is everyone here going to be as nice as you two? Because one more person and I'll think I'm in heaven," he spoke, letting her brush his hair out of face a bit, clipping it back so she had access to the whole thing.

"Aw, I hope so. Ray's a pretty cool guy I'm glad you two hit it off," she commented, taking a wet wipe and wiping his face for a clean base.

"Oh, you know him?" 

"Yep. My husband's his best friend. I don't know if you've seen him around... a freckled cutie in a beanie?"

"Oh yeah, I passed him in the hall earlier with someone else."

"Gavin, most likely" she filled in immediately, "our other very close friend."

"Funny how you're all in the business," he pointed out, talking around the dab of makeup being placed on a problem spot. He had cut himself shaving a few weeks ago and though his stubble had grown back, it didn't cover the redness.

"I know, right? This isn't even the first time we've all worked on the same job," she explained, dabbing the foundation onto his face with a makeup sponge.

"Wow. Very cool," Ryan replied, honestly drawn into the conversation.

"I'm just gonna add some powder and apply a bit of contour to your cheeks. Nothing for that jawline, though. It could cut a man," Lindsay said, tracing along his jaw with a finger.

Ryan nodded in understanding, letting out a chuckle at the statement. “Oddly enough that’s not the first time I've been told that.”

Lindsay laughed, shaking her head in disbelief, “let me guess… your partner?”

“Pardon me?” Ryan asked, not quite understanding what she meant by “partner.” Was she implying-

“Like, someone you’re dating…” She explained, interrupting his thoughts.

“Oh, nah don’t have one of those. Used to but it didn’t end well.” He answered, truthfully. It wasn’t often he spoke of his previous relationship but, he wasn’t overly sensitive about it.

“Ugh, yeah. I’ve been there, man,” Lindsay agreed sympathetically.

“Meh, I’m over it,” he continued after a pause. “He was definitely not worth my time.”

There was a bit of a lull in the conversation, both unsure of what to say next or if they should switch topics.

“You been single for a while?” she settled with, easing into the topic carefully.

“Around two years, yes,” Ryan replied, looking down at his hands, clasping them together.

“Aw, well I’m sure you’ll find the right guy. Just gotta know where to look,” she said.

He looked up, meeting her gaze in the mirror, just in time to see her exaggerated wink.

* * *

“Dude, you got a sec?” Lindsay asked, running over to Ray once she caught sight of him. He was just walking out of the bathroom.

“Sure, what’s up?” he asked, leaning against the wall and crossing his arms.

“Wanna know some deets about Ryan?”

“Aw c’mon you guys gossiped?”

“Yeah and don’t even bother telling me you aren't interested because you’re gonna be surprised.”

Ray raised his eyebrows expectantly.

“Alright well, Ryan is gay _and _he has a crush on you,” Lindsay spilled excitedly, practically bouncing up and down as she spoke.__

“Woah, what, really? No way. He just told you that?”

“Well I’m like ninety-nine percent sure about the crush thing because he spoke so fondly of you and got all blushy when he did. But yeah, he told me he was gay, he’s not like in the closet or anything. Unlike a certain someone…”

“Which is gonna stay that way until I find out for sure.”

“Aw, oh my gosh are you saying you like him too?” 

“Uh, no? I mean yes. I think? I don’t know I’m not good at this,” Ray confessed. He didn't exactly have much experience in the romance department, let alone know a lot about relationships and had no idea what he was feeling or what it even meant.

“Okay, let’s put it this way. If he came in here and kissed you right now, pinned you up against this wall,” she slapped the wall, “how would you feel?”

“Super gay,” he retorted.

“And,” she prompted.

“Super into it, oh god,” he groaned, running a hand down his face with a groan at the realization.

Lindsay laughed, “good. Now, leave it to me and by the end of the day you will have that boy.”

She started walking off, leaving Ray to slowly process what she said. Only making it a handful of steps away before Ray took off after her.

“Wait, Lindsay, don’t do anything stupid!”

* * *

Ryan took a deep breath, even though he'd done shows before, this was surely the biggest. The attendance last year was over five hundred people and at least half of them were very important people.

"Hey, you ready? You're next," Ray said, walking over and placing a hand on Ryan's shoulder. Now that he had a possible idea of the man’s feelings it wouldn’t hurt to flirt a little; test the waters.

Ryan smiled weakly, a failed attempt at hiding his anxiousness about walking the runway for people who could realistically make or break his career. He looked down at his charcoal jacket and black denim jeans, gaining slight confidence from his outfit.

"You've got this," Ray said with a grin, he could see right through the other man's look and did what he could to soothe Ryan’s nerves. Returning to his spot behind the curtain, he picked up the clipboard.

Ryan put his arms to his sides and loosely shook them, exposing the expensive men’s watch on his wrist. He stepped over beside Ray, lining himself up to the crack in the curtain, where it opened to the rest of the room.

He sidestepped to allow the model returning from their walk to pass him and make their way to dressing room, to put on their next outfit. He suddenly became aware of the music playing and Ray gave him a slight shove, a reassuring look on his face.

Ryan took a second, composing himself before walking past the curtain and turning onto the stage. He put one foot in front of the other, walking in long strides, back straight and legs outstretched.

Next on his mental checklist, he relaxed his mouth. Chin set slightly downwards, focusing his attention on a picture hanging on the back wall, he let his eyes look alert.

It wasn't too long of a way to the end of the walk, around six or so steps till the edge. Ryan kept his focus and when he reached the correct spot, waited a beat before giving a pose.

He arched his back just slightly, leaning on his right leg, the left one turned forward. Placing his hand on his hip, Ryan held the pose, angling his body to the left then the right of the room slowly.

Even as his eyes scanned the large audience he kept his expression neutral. Once he had counted to five he circled around and continued his walk back behind the curtain.

"Work it white boy," he heard from behind him.” Pivoting his head, he glanced and saw Michael wink at him, Ray beside him chuckling.

“What a weird bunch,” he thought to himself, smiling lightly. He made his way over to his changing room, not too far backstage.

Ryan quickly changed into his next outfit, it included the same oily suede boots as the last one but now featured a pair of denim jeans and a black leather zip up jacket. It was puffy little thing with a tube collar and polyester fill that would inevitably lead to sweating, when he got on stage.

Pulling out his phone he checked the time, crossing the cement floor on his way over to the makeup station where Lindsay had been earlier.

Taking a seat, he unlocked his phone and mindlessly began scrolling through twitter until she walked over.

“There’s not much more for me to do. I’m just gonna run an oil wipe over your face and you’ll be good to go. Feel free to chill out here till your next turn.”

“Alrighty,” he agreed, looking up from his phone, “thanks.”

She pulled a small blue wipe out, running it along his forehead, nose, upper lip and chin. When she finished he thanked her and looked back to his phone.

He tried to be discreet, opening the Facebook app and typing in Ray, he tried to find the man's profile. He was so caught up in reading he didn't notice Lindsay leaning over his shoulder, "Narvaez Jr," she supplied.

He nearly jumped out of his skin but she just laughed, cleaning up some stuff at her station. 

He typed it in based on how it sounded phonetically and pressed on the first profile. A lucky shot. Ray Narvaez Jr.

The profile picture was simple, Ray sitting at a restaurant table, mid laugh. His hair looked as it did earlier, save for a few less stray hairs. He was wearing a winie print zip up hoodie that looked good on him.

Tapping back on the profile he read birthday: August 19th, 1987. That meant the man was only three years younger than Ryan.

Scrolling through a few other pictures he figured that was enough. He exited out, deciding it was like cheating; to get to know someone through their profile rather than face to face. 

It would also be unfair because if the other man tried to look him up he wouldn't find much. Ryan rarely logged onto his profile, let alone posted anything.

He chose instead to pass the time by listening to some music, pulling a pair of earphones from his pocket.

About ten minutes had passed and he stood up, having kept close watch on the time. He was to go out again in five minutes.

Returning to his dressing room, he dropped off the earphones and phone. Ryan headed behind the stage with only a minute to spare.

"You don't look as nervous," a man said, sneaking up beside him. He didn't quite recognize the voice until they stepped in front of him.

"Oh, Ray! Nah, it's less enerving the second time around."

"That's good to hear cause time's up," he said, shoving Ryan forward. Ryan chuckled slightly, following the same technique as before.

Except this time he did a turn at the end and spotted Ray making a butterfly with his hands. It threw him off for a second but he didn't let it show, completing the turn with a pose.

As he walked back down the runway he saw Ray again, pulling his neck in to display at least three chins while flipping him off. Ryan had no idea what was going on but opened his mouth slightly in disbelief. 

He walked quickly in an attempt to get out of view as soon as possible. Being the last one on stage he hoped people were too tired or drunk to notice. 

When he got to Ray he laid a hand on the man's head and fluffed his hair. 

"What the heck was that?" he asked, not pissed but more amused.

"I dunno... a little bit of Ray magic? Whatever it was you got a front seat haha."

"You better hope no one else saw, luckily I don’t think they did," Ryan jabbed, reaching for the hood on Ray’s hoodie and pulling it over the man’s head.

Ray looked up at him with a boyish grin, eyebrows raised in a challenging manner.

"You're such a distraction," Ryan said, shaking his head while he started the walk to his dressing room for the final time.

"Hey, uh I just gotta change, will you wait for me?" he asked, over his shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah sure."

With that he went back to put his regular clothes on, rushing so he could get back to his new... whatever they were.

* * *

Ryan followed Ray back through the building the way they came when he first arrived. He stopped suddenly, waiting for the other to notice. 

Ray got two steps without Ryan before he heard the lack of footsteps echoing behind him. He wheeled around and walked up to him, "what's up, big guy?"

Ryan rolled his eyes, a smirk on his face nonetheless. He reached out a hand and it took Ray a few seconds before he gave out his.

Ryan threaded their fingers together and tugged on them, effectively bringing Ray closer.

The man began to blush and Ryan found if absolutely adorable. Tilting his face down a bit till they were nose to nose, he whispered, "can I kiss you, Ray?"

The use of his name made it feel more personalized; it made him acknowledge that it wasn't a misunderstanding and Ryan knew what he was doing. Ray's eyes widened a bit and he bit down on his bottom lip as he smiled, overriding his brain because it had basically shut down. 

Pressing his forehead against Ryan's, he nodded.

Ryan smiled warmly for a moment before his lips met Ray's. They smiled into their first kiss, making it so sweet.

Ryan's hands wrapped around and rested on Ray's lower back, while Ray's gripped the other's biceps.

When Ray pulled away, he wrapped his arms around Ryan's middle and let his head rest on the model's chest.

Ryan could've cooed at the action, replacing his arms where they were on Ray's lower back, he squeezed a little, resting his cheek on Ray's black locks of hair.

“So I guess the feelings are mutual here?” Ryan said after a moment, hopefulness evident in his voice.

“Duh,” Ray answered, pulling away but reaching for Ryan's hand, “But… is this a bad time to ask for your number?”

Ryan laughed, “we’re doing this very backwards but, of course.”

They pulled out their phones and exchanged numbers before pushing open the doors to the parking garage. 

“I hope we meet again soon. Call me anytime,” Ryan said as they parted.

“Definitely,” Ray agreed.


End file.
